A PokéChristmas
by Pyro1588
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock spend Christmas at a nice little cabin. Winds up with Ash and Misty finally pairing up. Rated R for intense battle scenes and scary imagoh wait, wrong story. Rated G because that's the default rating and I didn't bother changing it.


A PokéChristmas 

By Pyro1588

_Serene silence covers the land, along with a blanket of snow. Every one of the trees in this mountain forest is covered in that wondrous white substance. Everything is quiet. Not even a bird chirps. A slight breeze blows through the trees, just barley causing the branches to shift. There is a soft "crunch" as two feet break through the snow. A small yellow creature walks along a path in the woods, sniffing the air. He looks to the branches, admiring the peaceful beauty. His ears twitch as he hears the branches slowly moving. He turns around, greeted by the sound of three pairs of shoes breaking through the snow._

_Three people follow him. One of them is tall, his body wrapped in a large winter jacket. His hair is slightly spiked and his eyes look like small slits. The soft sound of cooking utensils clanging together comes from the large backpack he is carrying.  
The next person is in jeans and a light hooded jacket. Hanging out of the front of the hood is a strand of bright red hair. She has a smaller backpack on and is cradling a large egg in her arms.  
The leader of the group is wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His normal fingerless gloves are now replaced by light leather ones. Instead of his baseball cap, he is wearing a blue stocking cap._

"Ash, how much further is the cabin?" Misty inquired."About half a mile from here. Sorry that it's so far from town, but this was all that was available on short notice," Ash responded.  
"Oh, that's fine. It's only about two miles from town, and it's not that cold out. Plus, I like having a cabin out in the woods. It's so much more peaceful when you don't have a dozen other small cabins nearby""Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted, pointing up ahead.Ash looked at where Pikachu was pointing. "Hey, you can see it from here"  
"Wow, it's really pretty," Misty said.  
Brock glanced at their winter abode. "Yeah, it looks like it'll be pretty roomy. It has a fireplace, right Ash"  
"Yup. A nice big central woodstove with a circular couch around it and a nice fireplace on one end."

Ten minutes later, they were standing on the back porch of the log cabin. Ash quickly reached in his pocket and retrieved his keychain. As he was fumbling around trying to find the right key, Misty noticed a large cardboard box sitting on the porch. It was long and tall, but only a few inches wide. Someone had leaned it up against the wall of the cabin.  
"Ash, what's in that box?" she asked.  
"Oh that? You can't open it. That's a surprise," he replied, giving her a grin.

The key clicked and the door opened. They all stepped inside.  
"Wow, sure is a big living room," Brock commented.  
The room they were standing in was about twenty feet long and fifteen feet deep. There was a large woodstove in the middle with the circular couch around it. The couch was set down into the floor and was about three feet deep. Against the front wall there were two wooden tables set up. Both were sitting in front of a large window. To the right, there was a door that led into the kitchen. The bedrooms and bathroom were behind the kitchen. In the left wall of the room there was a large fireplace. This one was more decorative and had a nice mantle. In front of the fireplace there was a couch and two chairs. A small coffee table in front of the couch had several board games on it. Against the back wall was a staircase leading down to the basement. On the other side of the room was a large Christmas tree with lots of decorations on it.

Misty was impressed. "Wow, Ash! This place is nice! How much did it cost for three days"  
"It' free. I know the guy who owns it and he's letting us use it. He's an old friend of my mom's."

Pikachu and Togepi were already exploring. Ash, Misty and Brock all released their pokémon so they could relax and explore. The vaulted ceiling was about twenty feet high, allowing even Onyx to stretch out.  
Ash looked around, satisfied that he had found such an awesome place for them to spend Christmas. "I'm gunna build a fire in the woodstove. If you guys want to sit down and relax, go ahead, otherwise there's board games over there."

Brock glanced around. "I'm going to go unpack the food and some of my cooking gear. I'm glad we packed enough food to last us a few days. It'll be nice not having to go into town at all"  
Misty dropped her backpack on the floor and glanced at Ash, who was retrieving firewood from a large stack next to the wall. "I think I'm going to go look over the bedrooms and the basement"  
Ash brought an armload of wood over to the woodstove. "Okay, have fun. The basement has a pool table and an entertainment center. I think there's a pretty big book collection down there as well."

Misty glanced at Pikachu. "Pikachu, can you please keep an eye on Togepi for me"  
"Pika"  
"Thanks"  
With that, Misty walked downstairs.  
Ash finally got the fire to catch. He closed the door on the woodstove and turned around. "Good, she's downstairs"  
He quickly stepped outside on the back porch and grabbed the cardboard box that Misty had noticed earlier. He dragged it inside and quickly opened it. "Good, looks like it's all here"  
He took the various parts out and quickly began assembling it.

Meanwhile, Misty was exploring downstairs. It was a nice basement, with sheetrock on the walls and nice thick carpet on the floor. Sure enough, there was a large pool table in the middle of it. Against the back wall there was an entertainment center with a couch in front of it. On either side of that were bookshelves packed full of numerous hardcovers. Across the room, there was a computer desk with a nice-looking computer set up. In the opposite corner, there was a large box-like object. Misty had no idea what it was.  
Before investigating the whatever-it-was, Misty decided to boot up the computer and see if it had internet access. As it was booting up, she opened a small cabinet on the computer desk and found it filled with various computer games.  
'Wow, there are a lot of things to do here. I would love to spend a week at this place'  
A chime sound indicated that the computer was ready. A quick search of the desktop revealed a dial-up connection. She logged on and checked her email. She read through and archived several "Merry Christmas!" messages and deleted the remaining spam. After logging off, she decided to go examine that large box-like-object in the corner.

It was about six feet square and maybe four feet tall. It had a vinyl cover on top. Misty walked over and inspected it, noticing that it was really warm. The cover had a latch on it, so she decided to try opening it. She quickly unsnapped the latch and lifted the cover. She gave a squeal of joy at what she saw.

Ash was just finishing up assembling the little "project" when he heard Misty coming up the stairs. "Ash, you didn't tell me this place had a jacuzzi"  
"Yeah, I thought it'd be a nice surprise after the long, cold walk here," he responded, giving her a half-smile.  
Misty turned her attention to what he was assembling. "Ash, what's with the bike"  
Ash tightened down the last nut on the wheel, gave it a good spin, then stood up and faced her.  
"Merry Christmas a day early! I finally got you a new bike"  
Misty ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh Ash, thank you"  
"You're welcome. Now we're even," he responded playfully.  
Brock stepped in from the kitchen. "What's this I hear about a hot tub"  
Misty let go of Ash and pointed at the staircase. "It's downstairs. I can't wait to try it out"  
"I'll have to go look at that when we're done with supper. Speaking of which, it's almost time to eat"  
"Can we eat out here by the woodstove?" Misty begged.  
"Sure. I'll bring the food out. Ash, you want to go and grab some pop from the fridge"  
"Sure thing, Brock."

Five minutes later, they were all sitting on the couch in front of the woodstove, enjoying a nice hot meal.  
"Great cooking, Brock"  
"Thanks Misty. I'm glad this place has a decent kitchen"  
Ash looked around at the pokémon, all of whom were busy eating. "So, what does everyone want to do tonight"  
Misty was the first to respond. "I want to go soak in that jacuzzi. Mmm. A nice warm soak after a long cold day. That'll be nice"  
Brock looked up from his food. "I was going to write a letter to my family and then maybe watch a movie. Some of the pokémon might want to watch one as well"  
"Pika pi"  
Ash nodded. "Yeah, I'm planning on spending the evening relaxing in front of the computer. Jake just got a new computer and some nice speakers for it. I can't wait to try out a few games"  
Misty put her plate down and stood up. "I'm going to go call my sisters quickly. I just want to wish them Merry Christmas"  
Ash nodded. "Yeah, I should probably call my mom tonight as well."

While Misty called her sisters, Ash and Brock quickly washed dishes and cleaned up the kitchen.  
"This place has a pretty nice kitchen for a little cabin out in the middle of nowhere. Come to think of it, this place has a lot of nice accommodations for a small cabin"  
"Yeah, Jake used to come out here a lot, but he just had surgery, so he wasn't going to use this place for Christmas. Since he's a family friend, he decided to let us use it for a few days"  
"What's the surgery for"  
"Shoulder problems. Nothing serious, but he didn't want to come out here just in case something happened. It's pretty hard to get medical help out here. The road used to be decent enough to where they could get an ambulance out, but it's so overgrown that they can't get through anymore. If anything serious happens, they have to fly out"  
"I'm assuming this Jake must be pretty well-off if he can afford a place like this"  
"Yup. He's the CEO of Pidgeot Airlines. He makes a lot, but he gives a whole lot to charities and things like that."

Misty walked in. "I'm done on the phone if you want to go call your mom, Ash"  
"Okay, thanks Mist." He quickly dried his hands and walked into the bedroom where the phone was located.  
Misty walked over to her backpack and picked it up. "Need any help with the dishes, Brock"  
"Nope, I'm almost done here"  
"Okay, then. I'm going to go and unpack my stuff." Misty walked off to the bedroom and proceeded to unpack her spare clothes and put them into the dresser.  
"Okay, mom...Merry Christmas...You too." Ash hung the phone up and walked over to Misty.  
"You going to go check out the jacuzzi"  
"Yeah, as soon as I'm done unpacking here"  
"Would you mind if I joined you"  
"Sure."

Ash walked out to where Brock had just finished putting the last of the dishes away. "Hey Brock. Misty and I are going to go check out the hot tub. You want to throw on some trunks and come too"  
"No thanks. I'm going to write a letter home and then call a few friends. I'll be an hour at least"  
Ash walked over to where the pokémon were relaxing. Most of them were already asleep even though it was only 8:00. Pikachu, however, was sitting on the couch watching the fire. "Hey buddy, you wanna go watch a movie or something"  
Pikachu turned and looked at him. "Pika pi pika (No, I'll just stay here"  
"Okay, let me know if you change your mind. I'll be downstairs"  
"Pi."

Ash walked back to the bedroom and found Misty emerging from the bathroom. She had just changed into her bathing suit and was about to head downstairs.  
"Hi Mist. I'm going to change. I'll be down there in a minute"  
Ash walked into the bedroom and quickly searched through his backpack, finally locating his swimming trunks. Fortunately, the cabin already had towels, so he didn't have to pack any. He walked into the bathroom, quickly changed, and headed for the stairs.

He found Misty already in the jacuzzi. He walked over and climbed in. The water was wonderfully warm. Ash reached over to the side and activated the jets. "Nice jacuzzi, huh"  
Misty nodded. "Ash, thanks again for the bike. It was really nice of you to get me that"  
"Yeah. I'm glad that I was finally able to pay you back for the one I trashed so long ago"  
"It only took you six years to do it," Misty teased.  
"Hey, at least I got you one. By the way, are you planning on heading back to the Cerulean Gym or do you want to keep travelling"  
"I've been thinking about that lately. While I would like to go and become a gym leader again, I really enjoy travelling and training too much for that. I also value our friendship too much for me to just walk out like that"  
"Yeah, I guess we have become pretty good friends."

As they were sitting there, relaxing and enjoying each other's company, there was a tremendous explosion. When the smoke cleared, three figures stepped forward-just kidding. The author just threw that in there for the heck of it.  
They both sat there for another forty minutes, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Finally, Ash got up and climbed out of the jacuzzi. "I'm going to check on Brock and Pikachu."

Ash found Pikachu right where he left him, staring at the fire. Brock had finished his letter and was now on the phone with Suzy, the pokémon breeder.  
After changing into his clothes, Ash laid down on the couch next to Pikachu. He turned and looked at the fire. The fire somehow seemed...calming. His pokémon turned to him.  
"Pikachu pi? (What are you thinking about"  
"Oh, I was just thinking about Misty and how we've become such good friends over the years. But I can't help feeling that there's something more between us. Some kind of a bond. I dunno"  
(What do you mean? Are you saying that you like her as more than a friend)  
"I don't know. I mean, I like her and all and I'll even admit that I've had a crush on her before. But I feel like there's got to be something deeper than just friendship"  
(Why don't you ask her)  
"Because it's probably just me. Misty would most likely kill me"  
(I don't think she would. In fact I'd venture that she probably has some feelings for you. Think about it: Why would you two put up with each others' flaws if neither of you felt something for the other? Most girls would have left after you shot your mouth off about three times, and you would probably walk away from any other girl that gets as angry as Misty does)  
"I guess there might be something between us, but I'm still too scared to ask her. I'm worried that she'll lose it and leave"  
(Ash, if she were going to leave, she would have done it a long time ago. I think that it's safe to ask her)  
"Maybe...I just need some time to think about it"  
(Well, I need to get up and stretch, so I'll leave you here to think about it for awhile, okay)  
"Okay. And Pikachu"  
(Yes)  
"Thanks"  
(Any time, buddy.)

Pikachu climbed up off the couch and walked off. Ash just laid there, not moving. His back was turned to the stairs and he didn't notice when Misty walked into the room. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at him. He looked so calm there. She just stood there, wrapped in a towel, admiring him.  
'He's so handsome. I think that there is something between us, but I don't know if he feels the same way'  
She quietly walked past him and into the bathroom. As she changed, she could here Brock still talking with Suzy.  
After changing, she walked into the living room to retrieve Togepi. She took her little pokémon into the bedroom and tucked it in. Brock looked up from his conversation and noticed the clock. "Oh wow, it's eleven already. Well, I gotta go. Merry Christmas. You too. Bye"  
He hung up the phone and looked at her. "You alright"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. Are you off to bed then"  
"Yup. I'm going to turn in. Tomorrow's Christmas, after all. I want to be awake for the festivities"  
Brock walked off to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

Misty walked back into the living room where Ash was still laying on the couch. She stepped down into the small pit the couch was in and sat down next to Ash. He slowly sat up and looked at her.  
"Merry Christmas, Ash. Are you all right"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Merry Christmas to you too"  
Misty looked at him with a concerned expression on her face. "Ash, what's wrong"  
"Misty, I...I need to...ask you something"  
"What is it, Ash"  
"We've been friends for six years. We've put up with each other's faults and less-than-perfect behavior for a long time. I've had a crush on you before, and I feel like there's something deeper in our friendship. Do you feel the same way, or am I just crazy"  
Misty sat back in thought. Ash held his breath, waiting for her to answer. She finally turned and looked him in the face. "Ash, I've felt attracted to you for a long time, and I still do. I think that I've finally figured out why. Ash, I think I'm in love with you"  
Ash was taken aback. "You...you really do"  
Misty nodded.  
Ash smiled. "Misty, I love you"  
Misty stared at him in surprise. Her eyes started to water. Suddenly, she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, and kissed him.  
Ash tried to jump back, not sure what to do, but Misty's arms kept him from escaping. After a second he relaxed and simply returned the kiss.  
They spent a few minutes simply enjoying necking together. After a little while, they broke off and sat back.  
"Thank you, Ash"  
"For what? You're the one who sat there and listened"  
"For actually coming and asking me about it. Thanks"  
Ash smiled and embraced her. They both sat back and watched the fire.

The next morning, Ash woke up and found that they had fallen asleep sitting on the couch. He sat up and looked at Misty. He reached forward and gently caressed her cheek. Misty smiled and snuggled into him.  
A few minutes later, she woke up and looked up at Ash.  
"Merry Christmas, Ash"  
"You too."

A/N: Yeah, it's Pokémon. I decided to do something non-GS for once. I got the idea for a Pokémon Christmas fic after watching my little brother's DVD of Pokémon Christmas specials. Kind of a weird DVD in my opinion, but it did lead to a decent fic. Anyway, any and all comments would be appreciated. If you review then I won't ask for anything else for Christmas. Pretty please?

Pyro1588

12/24/04 12:04 PM 6 pages 335 lines 3327 words


End file.
